


Amy and the Frost Forest

by SaLemon Deity (Sexc_Lemoness)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, For a Friend, Other, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexc_Lemoness/pseuds/SaLemon%20Deity
Summary: What if I told you alternate realities could be shaped by our current thoughts, choices, actions?What if your fate was written by your past life?What if I told you they could be seen like mirrors, but only through mediums we all consume?What if I told you I could write it, too?Let us see, then.\[Mixed the games of would you rather, truth or dare, and What Would You Do? into one and played it with a friend]





	Amy and the Frost Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolves025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves025/gifts).



> I hope you can pick up on where all of your choices come in to play!  
> Hope you like it, have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in the dark, inside your comfort zone, is surprisingly warmer than the light, outside. 
> 
> But what happens if you step out, and weep into the night like wolves of the deep.  
> One decision. A million steps.
> 
> A whole story unravelled. Changing lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can see certain choices you made! As the story continues they will be more visible! Let me know how you like it!

Cold, the floor was cold under Amy's feet. Darkness swarming at her ankles, surging at her mind, pooling at her feet. The soft blue curtains sustained a peaceful rhythm, reminiscent of the waves, soft, and blue like the sea. Darkness, her bed floated on darkness, and endless sea of unknown, so much so that she dared not slide off of her sheets, and slink around past her normal sleeping hours. This castle was her home, it made her feel protected during the day, but unbearably frightened at night. She was afraid of the night wisps. They come for children who do not sleep.

Tonight, however was different. In her whole thirteen years of living not once had she ever crept around at night.  
Tonight was different.

Amy sat over the edge of her bed. Tonight she was feeling... curious. Working up her courage she slid off the covers, her feet barely touching the floor before she was pulling them back. Increased heart rate and adrenaline, she touched down. She stood up. The sheer blue curtains swayed in her sight, undulating like the waves, and as she moved, seemingly as unreachable as the sky. Every step dragged on like a million years. But she could not go back, she jad to reach the light at the end of the tunnel, those curtains that were so elusive at night.

She... she had to-

She stepped and stepped and stepped. She reached and reached, she-

Smooth, soft fabric caressed fingers shaking with fright, slipping, sliding, soothing fingers in their leaf-like tremble of anxiety.

Almost yanking down the glowing curtains, she clutched onto them as if they were her lifeline, as the only source of light in the dark room. Then it occured to her: the window; she reached the window, she could-

Mindight breeze chilled her to her bones, blowing silky, inky black hair into the air. The midnight scene, she'd never seen it before, her mouth hanging slightly agape. It was from this moment she knew, she could never go back. Amy gingerly stepped onto the cold metal railing of her bedroom window, hopping into the little parapet outside, breathing shallowly, she thought back to the events of today.

Would this be a good idea?

⚜

_“Amy!” she heard as she whipped around, a fist around her upper arm, ripping her backwards. She looked up and made eye contact with the woman grabbing her._

_“Amy! You can't just run off! It's about to be night!” she remembered the worried look in the maiden woman's eyes as she gazed down at her._

⚜

Yes. She would do this. She had to.

Leaping off the parapet, and using climbing vines to slide down until her feet touched the cold stone.

Suddenly she felt like wolves, running in the cold wind, howling into the cold night. She made no sound, however, running like the wind, into the darkness, her night robe fluttering behind her.


End file.
